Whipped
by awesome-sadist
Summary: "All I ever wanted was for Elizaveta Hedervary to remain a guy."
1. Countdown

**A/N: **Hi. New story people! Got inspired by my fave novel/movie "Flipped". And this is the result of my fangirling. Hope you'll enjoy!

Just a note, the POVs change from time to time, and I will not tell who's who.. I'm sure you can figure things out.

Disclaimer: Don't own APH as well as Flipped. Just this story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Countdown

* * *

All I ever wanted was for Elizaveta Hedervary to remain a guy. I mean, she definitely looked and acted like one, so unlike her anatomical counterpart. In fact, my life would've been fine, only if she was a male.

It all started on the day my family decided to move to the quiet city of Hetalia. The family car passed by an ordinary-looking house with a boy my age playing on the front lawn. He looked up to me; deep green eyes full of curiosity, and followed the direction of our car.

To my surprise, it stopped just across from his house, which only meant that this dull-looking house is where the Beilschmidt family will live from now on.

The guy with green eyes dropped his ball and hurriedly ran towards us...or, more accurately, towards the awesome me.

"Hi! The name's Eli Hedervary...I live across the street!"

There was a passing honking vehicle when the guy mentioned his name. The result was that I haven't quite heard the rest of his name; just 'Eli' and 'Hedervary'. Oh well, might as call him that, then.

I shook the bloke's hand and was surprised at the softness of it. Geez, talk about being a sissy; I immediately didn't like him after touching his pansy hand. My mom had other ideas, though.

"Oh! My son already has a new found friend. You're so pretty dear! Gilbert honey, play nice okay? You're excused from helping out moving our things."

Ick. Did Mom just seriously call him 'pretty' ?! Well, now that I think about it, he does look pretty, but not in a gay way dude. There's no way I'd play/befriend this girly-looking guy.

"Hey, wanna terrorize the whole neighborhood? I've got plenty of _pranking_ stuff at our backyard storage room." He said suddenly after an awkward pause.

Okay. Never mind. The girly-looking guy seemed pretty cool to me. He managed to change my opinion of him the moment he opened his mouth. I love terrorizing neighborhoods, especially those kids of my age. Huh, I guess he ain't so bad after all.

Without further ado, I followed Eli towards the back of his house.

* * *

The moment I saw him, I thought, "Whoa!"

He had the whitest snow-white hair (is that even a word?) and ruby red eyes. He was also pale, so pale that I thought he was sickly. I remember seeing a book with a picture of a person with the same physical appearance as that of his', and immediately the word _Albino_ came into mind.

Oh.

I've never seen an albino before. Curiosity got the rest of me, and before I knew it, I found myself standing in front of their lawn. The boy raised his snow-white brows, and it actually took me a few seconds to introduce myself.

I was actually checking my words before spilling it off my mouth. My mom taught me not to be rude, and I was sure that if I hadn't checked my words before speaking, I might've asked him rude questions about the legitimacy of his albinism. Or worse, ask him very bluntly about why he looked like that.

I was grateful that I managed to control my curiosity, and somehow I met the guy's mother. I learned that his name's Gilbert Beilschmidt, and I guess we're...friends. I mean, he lets me call him _Gil_, and he, in turn, calls me _Eli. _It sounds boyish, but I quite liked it. I mean, my friends as well as my parents often tell me that I am tomboyish, but I think its better than acting like a wimp. Oh well, that's how my mind works anyways.

I invited him to our backyard to get some stuff for pranking. I'm so happy I finally met someone who loves terrorizing kids and pranks as much as I do!

* * *

End of chapter 1.

**Review. Review. Review!**


	2. Awkward

**A/N: **Hello everyone! This idiot is back again! Thank you to all those people who read, reviewed, followed, etc., this little piece of junk. You guys make me so happy!

Anyways, I'm planning to change the cover photo for this fic. It'll take me a while though; I'm still not used to drawing and coloring on the computer. But I'll try my best. Anyhoo, I'm blabbing now so might as well end this. To the show!

* * *

Chapter 2: Awkward

* * *

It has been a week since Eli and I established our friendship. The guy really is awesome. He taught me whom to play prank on the best, when to escape, how to escape without nobody noticing, and exactly where to hide in case we get chased by angry neighbors. In fact, I probably learned from him more than what I've learned in my previous school.

Right now we're hanging at our backyard, breathing heavily from running and laughing so hard, while lying on the freshly mowed grass. Roderich Edelstein, by my book, is the best person to pick on. We would've gone on for hours, if it weren't for his pissy friend, the guy from Switzerland. I don't even know his name, I think it was Vash-something, but all I know is that he can pack a punch.

Anyways, we're drinking iced tea, courtesy of Mom, and then Eli and I decided to have an arm wrestling match. Despite how fragile Eli looked, he actually has a lot of strength. In fact, he'd often beat me in brawling and wooden sword sparring, but I'll never admit that to him. I am too awesome to be defeated, anyways.

* * *

This week had been the best week of my life. Gil and I played a lot of prank and messing around the neighborhood. By the end of the week, both Gil and I were branded as the resident troublemakers.

Roderich Edelstein became Gil's personal favorite person to bully; I won't admit it to my mother, but I like making fun of him, too. I mean, he's just so easy to make fun of and he cries a lot! Like, a lot!

He cries when his sandwich falls to the ground, he cries when he trips on a pebble, he cries when Gil tugs at his stray curl and he cries when he receives a wedgie. I admit the last part was a good reason to cry, but, really! I'm a girl, and I don't think I've cried more than he ever did!

Anyways, Gil continues treating me like a guy. Not that I mind; I really enjoy arm wrestling, brawling, and fake-sword sparring. Yeah, I get bruises and scratches when I come home, and yeah, Mom would always scold me and convince me to act more lady-like, but then again, nothing's out of the ordinary here.

Summer's almost over, and soon we'd start our second grade at the local school. Even though I knew this, I still couldn't wait to find out what Gil and I will do for the remaining vacation days.

There's about two weeks left before the start of school year. I know I'll be branded the as 'New Kid' in school, that's why I'm trying my best to forget about that at the moment. I called Eli's home to ask if he'd take me to the lake tomorrow. Eli said the lake's view is pretty much wicked, and that the water is crystal clear. I trust the guy; anything he claims awesome is pretty much awesome to me, too.

The next day, I wait for him in front of his house. A minute after, Eli came out in his usual shorts and ponytail. I'll never get how his mother permits him to grow his hair; my mom would surely throw a fit if she ever sees my hair that long.

"Sorry. My brothers are making my life miserable." He apologized.

I nodded. I met the guy's brothers-Danen and Dietrich-and I could immediately tell that they're even more troublesome than we are.

"It's cool dude. C'mon, we gotta go; I can't wait to swim!"

* * *

I was right about trusting Eli's words. The moment I saw the lake, my mind screamed _awesome!_ for a whole minute. Then I started stripping as I ran towards the lake. Well, except for my boxers for obvious reasons, that is.

I immediately dived in to the cold, clear waters of Lake Ailateh. Eli told me its just Hetalia spelled backwards and I snorted at that. I mean, really? The people who discovered the lake and the town must be complete idiots for not thinking of any other name besides _hetalia._ Ugh.

Anyways, Eli dived in next to me with his clothes on. I only noticed after we got tired of swimming and decided to rest on the grass.

"Dude, it's just us. Aren't you bothered by your shirt?" I asked him.

I thought I saw Eli blush, but nah, that was probably just the afternoon sun. He didn't reply but instead fingered the hem of his white shirt and kept looking at the awesome view before us.

I shrugged after a minute of silence. I just assumed that he's one of those people who didn't like stripping in front of others. Exactly those people like my very uptight and serious little brother, Ludwig.

Since I was starting to get sleepy from the cool breeze and the silence, I forced my mouth to speak just so I could stay awake and not miss the rest of my very first lake visit. I turned to Eli who clearly was enjoying the suffocating silence.

"Hey Eli, wanna compare dicks?"

Silence.

The birds squawked and flew in flocks. The wind made a particularly strong blow that made a loud _whoosh_ on my ears. The branches of the surrounding trees shook violently, causing many leaves to fall. And Eli...Eli looked at me with green eyes that were as huge as saucers.

"What?" I asked after a beat.

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly. Was he trying to mimic a fish? And what did I say to make him act like that?

"What?!" I asked again with a hint of irritation. What the heck is wrong with him?

"You asked me to compare...what?" Eli finally replied after what it seemed like a million years.

"Huh? I just asked you if you wanted to compare dicks with me. You're my best friend, right? This is what best friends usually do. And don't worry, I won't laugh if yours is tiny. No one can top my awesome five meters!" I said while laughing at the last part.

Surprisingly, Eli didn't laugh. I stopped laughing then, too.

"Eli? Are you my best friend or not? Why won't you let me see your dick?"

I was beginning to feel irritated. What the heck, if he didn't want to be my best friend, then fine! Best friends don't hesitate to do stuff together. If he can't even do this, then our friendship is done!

I was about to stand up when...

"Wait."

* * *

End of chapter 2.

**A/N: **Whew! Cliffhanger much? :3

Anyways, I know some of you feel uncomfortable with the bluntness of the words, but this was exactly why I rated it T. That, and because there will be a lot of cursing later on when the characters are starting to mature. Coz let's face it: teens and whatnot all undergo that stage.

**Review?**


	3. The Truth

**A/N: **Hello! I'm back once again! I finally managed to make a cover for the story, but unfortunately, the dimensions are too large. I'll make a new one once I'm not busy with club activities...so...yeah, I think that's all.

BTW, thanks again to my readers, reviewers, followers, and those who faved the story. Onwards!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Truth

* * *

I met Gil by the front porch in our house with my usual loose shorts and messy ponytail. My brothers were such a pain in the butt. They kept teasing me with kissing noises claiming that I like Gil. Well, I actually do like him, but not to the point that I want to kiss him. Eww. That's just gross.

Anyways, Danen and Dietrich (they're twins by the way) stopped the teasing only when I swore that I'd kick them where it really hurts. Both of my brothers can actually fight, but I'm smaller so I have a bigger chance of getting a direct hit on their private parts. They looked horrified when I said that, and eventually they left me alone all the while grumbling incoherently. Tremendously satisfied, I redid my ponytail and hurriedly went outside.

Gil stood outside the fence looking all cool with his sunglasses. During our usual hang-outs, he told me a lot of stuff about his albinism. He has a hard time seeing things when it's too sunny or bright, that's why he usually only plays with me during afternoons or, if the brightness is too unbearable, like today, he resorts to wearing UV-protected dark sunglasses.

I beamed after seeing him and made a brief explanation as to why I'm a couple of minutes late. Thank goodness he didn't mind; he met my brothers days ago and even he was surprised at their troublesomeness.

Gil was obviously excited to see Lake Ailateh so I wasted no time and led the way.

* * *

I'm glad I finally have someone to share this place with. Lake Ailateh has always been my secret hiding place ever since I discovered it two years ago. I wandered and just accidentally came unto this place and eversince then, I remembered the tracks, good hiding places and even the good areas where I could see the whole view of the lake.

I made Gil promise me that he wouldn't tell anyone, and I'm not actually sure if he's heard me since he immediately stripped down to his boxers and jumped in the cold lake.

Having two brothers in the house made me immune to looking at boys' bodies so that's why I didn't scream like a banshee and covered my eyes like most girls my age would do. I just marveled at the paleness of Gil's skin tone, shrugged, and decided to follow his lead and lept in to the cool, cold waters.

I forgot about the fact that I didn't bring extra clothes. Marvelling at my stupidity, I mentally slapped my head and decided to just go on with it. Or, as my mom would say: _No use crying over spilt milk_.

As we swam and played in the waters, I noticed Gil kept looking at me weirdly. Was it because I wore my shirt while in the water? But I don't want to be seen naked. Despite being a tomboy, I'm still a girl, and most girls wouldn't dare show their bare chests to boys, right? Even when it's still flat?

I was starting to get worried, but I didn't show it. I kept giving Gil a questioning look (pretending that I really didn't know what his problem was) and, finally, after a while he stopped sending weird looks and just focused on swimming and splashing waters. _Phew! I'm safe!_

The fun continued for a while until both Gil and I felt too tired to swim. Dragging our tired bodies, we sat on the grass while watching the afternoon sun glistening on the waters.

"Hey, Eli, aren't you bothered by your shirt?" Gil asked after a minute.

I froze. I thought I was on the safe side! I imagined scenarios after scenarios on how I'd explain to Gil that I didn't want to take off my clothes in front of him because it's very improper for a girl to do so, and every scene would surely give me incomparable embarrassment. Just thinking about it makes my face flush!

I probably thought too long since Gil shrugged and continued staring at the horizon. Oops. I'm sorry, Gil. Really, I am. But there are a lot of things girls can't do in front of boys. Stripping definitely belongs there.

A few minutes passed. I was actually starting to get comfortable again. But, as usual, Gilbert didn't want me to feel like so.

"Hey Eli...wanna compare dicks?"

It was like the world stopped. Exploded. A meteor crashed unto Earth. All those crazy schemes about the end of the world that people invented were happening. No? Well, it's just me, I guess.

I was so shocked I can barely form words though my mouth tried very hard to utter a word. But, just to make sure that I really did hear the right thing, I asked: "What?"

Gil was pissed. I could tell. His pale albino skin was becoming red with irritation. He repeated his words, only this time it was mixed with something about what best-friends do. I'm not sure. I was too shocked and too confused and...I really don't understand what I'm feeling. All I know was that I could barely register what he said.

Finally, Gil got up. It was like my brain finally got a hold of my body once again. It was due to panic, I guess. I didn't want Gil to storm off and possibly put an end to our friendship. I may not know everything he's said, but I do understand that if I let him go, he won't comeback.

So it was, without a doubt, my voice telling him firmly to _wait._

* * *

He looked at me with his piercing ruby red eyes, which now looked slightly purplish thanks to the glare of the afternoon sun. As I crossed the distance, my brain, the brain that was said to be too smart for kids my age, finally put two and two together.

_**He thought I was a boy.**_

It was the only conclusion I could come up with. And finally, everything clicked. The reason why he kept treating me roughly. Why he never hesitated to coax me to brawl with him. Why he kept asking for opinion when it came to his clothes. Why he always questions my long hair. And finally, the reason why he kept calling me 'Eli' rather than 'Liz' which the other kids call me.

I didn't know what to think of that; and honestly? I'm scared. Gil has always expressed his opinion about girls and how they're not as awesome as he is. I don't have a retort to that, but I do know is that I'll have to be completely honest with him regarding this matter.

"Gil." I said quietly when we were finally at arm's length from each other.

He didn't say anything, but his jaw did tighten.

"I'm sorry, I can't compare dicks with you because I...I...because I'm a girl, you see."

His jaw slackened. I was right. And now, I don't know how things will happen from this day onwards.

* * *

I was pissed. No, I was _beyond_ pissed.

How could I be so stupid? Eli's a girl. A _friggin'_ girl! And here I was, asking her to compare dicks with me. I gave a shudder. What would've happened if I showed her my awesome five meters first? I'll die from embarrassment. I'm sure.

Oh. My. God. Eli's a girl! The opposite of boys! How did I miss that? Now everything makes sense: why her hair is longer, why she refused to strip awhile back when we dived in the water, why my mom would always look at me with disapproval whenever we come inside the house from brawling!

And now that I think about it, the one who the neighboring kids call 'Liz' is her! I always thought they were talking about another girl...Argh! This is just so confusing!

"Wh-What's your name then?" I asked her shakily.

"Elizaveta Hedervary. I told you that the first time we met, right? Didn't you hear me? Is that why you thought I was a girl?" She asked.

"There was a passing honking car when you introduced yourself! How was I supposed to know your full name?!" I said, a bit irritated both at myself and at her.

"But...but..." She stuttered. It was a bit of consolation knowing that I'm not the only one confused about the whole situation.

I sighed. I honestly don't know what to do now. Half of me wants to just go on with it and accept the fact that she's a girl. The other part, that stubborn annoying part of me, refused to act like everything's okay again when its not.

She lied to me. Though, technically she didn't directly lie, still, she should've confirmed her gender a long time ago. Then I wouldn't be as confused as to my feelings. Ugh. I hate this.

I shook my head. "I'm going."

I refused to look back despite her infinite pleads to not go. I couldn't help it. The stubborn part of me prevailed. As I walked off, I felt that our friendship's off too.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

* * *

**A/N:** Hurrah! I finally made a new cover that satisfied me. That's all I wanted to say. Hahaha!

Read and Review? :3


	4. Changes

Whipped 4 Changes

* * *

I am so angry with Gil right now. What in the world is wrong with him? Just because he realized I'm a girl doesn't mean he'll avoid me like cooties or whatever. I knew it. I knew he's just as bad as those bullies in school.

I cried hard that day. Mom was worried, but I refused to talk about it at all. Why did Gil do that? I pleaded so much yet he never even spared me a glance. And what am I crying for? I should be glad that I discovered Gil's real personality before things got too late. Stop crying stupid me! Crying is Roderich's thing! And I am not a sissy!

I stopped going to the Beilschmidts' house even when school's started. Well, actually, just until the day we talked for the first time since we've _"fought"_. But I still hated the fact that Gilbert's my classmate in Second Grade and that he had two new cronies with him: Francis Bonnefroy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Ugh. Jerk.

Just because Gil's not my friend anymore doesn't mean that I really wouldn't talk to him. We still talk: when we're partnered in school activities and when our families decide to have a dinner party. It's very awkward; we still avoid each other whenever we can but we have this silent agreement that we'd never let our families know.

We know our mothers talk about us every time we're seen _**"together"**_, and we also know how much it'd break their hearts when they discover that we're not really best friends anymore, so we pretended that we're still in good terms when we're not. This went on until we both reached the age of 14. Seven years of pretending, actually.

Now, the summer of before the start of my ninth grade, my family went on for a vacation in Hungary, my birthplace. I was just so happy because that means I wouldn't see Gil for the whole summer! This would be the first time I've truly relaxed since that disastrous day!

* * *

I admit I acted like a complete jerk. I avoided Liz...er, _Eli_ ever since I realized she was a girl. I mean, I just panicked, you know? All my life I've been surrounded by males (my mom's an exception) and I seriously don't know how to deal with girls.

Before, when I was still dense, I didn't have any problems in dealing with Eli. I mean, he...ugh, _she _was easy to talk to and I know that the rules of being tough and rough applies to him (her, I don't know anymore!).

But now that I know that she's a girl, I'm not sure what do to anymore. I don't think it's right if I continue acting rough, considering the number of times I fought without holding back. So I do the only thing I could think of that time: walk away.

It's cowardly and unmanly, I know, but I am seriously about to go insane with all of this. I don't know how to act around girls, and I seriously don't know what I'll do especially when the very best friend whom you thought was a guy was actually a girl. It's the best thing to do when you're a seven year old.

I met two awesome guys a few blocks from home. Francis Bonnefroy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Though they're not as awesome as that of guy-Eli, still, I like them enough to hang out with.

Eli (I'm still practicing to call her Liz) and I still avoid each other at school and sometimes at our neighborhood. There was one particular awkward day where she and I got partnered in Science. It was the day we talked since we broke our bestfriendship.

Actually, Liz did all the talking since she practically knew the subject and I only sat there looking all confused and just nodded when she asked my opinion. We managed to finish the work ahead of our classmates and well...we talked about our moms. We had this silent agreement that we'd never upset our moms, especially about the fact that they're happy about our friendship.

Thanks to that, family dinner parties became much more bearable. Liz and I would "talk" when in actuality we're sending hushed insults at each other. That's what we do these days; we tease and insult until somebody or something distracts us from our anger at each other all the while acting like we're just best friends hanging out. This tactic went on for the next seven years, and still nobody, not even my family and new friends, noticed our little lie.

I went downstairs to call Liz since my mother's here and I mentally rolled my eyes when she smiled widely after I told her the reason why I'm near the telephone.

"Yo." I said after making sure Mom's far enough to not hear our conversation.

"Hey, brat." She replied, voice monotonous as ever whenever she's talking to me.

"I read your text, flat chested smartass. What is it that you had to force me to call you?"

"Ugh. Both our moms are home, you brainless sissy. That should be obvious enough." Well, that certainly made things clearer to me.

"Anyways," she continued. "I'm spending summer in Hungary. Go and spend it doing all those shit that you do."

She may have a mouth like a sailor's, but my mouth is far more fouler than hers. All thanks to my very awesome grandpa, Old Fritz.

"Fuck you, lassie. Well, whatever. Are you going to be there whole summer?"

"Why? You'll miss me?" She said teasingly.

"In your dreams, tomboy. I'm just glad I wouldn't see your ugly face for a long while."

Her voice was sharp. "I can't wait to leave you too, egoistical dickless jerk. Bye."

I gripped the phone so hard my knuckles turned white. That annoying bitch! I counted until I felt myself relaxed and at least presentable to my mom. I faked a smile at my _mutti_, gave a thumbs up, and hurriedly ran to my room where I'd send my message full of foul-mouthing to that annoying brat who happened to be my next door Hungarian neighbor.

* * *

I spent my summer with Toni and Francis. We did a lot of manly stuff, as usual, and things were pretty much awesome until those two started teasing me. I don't know why, but they firmly believe that Liz and I are "meant" to be; you know, the usual we're-best-friends-since-childhood-and-we've-eventually-fallen-in-love-with-each -other plot shit that people adored so much.

I don't really think of her that way, anyways. That girl is too much of a pain in the ass for me to like. I see her as my most promising rival, and I plan to see her that way only.

The days went on like this. I won't admit it to anyone, but I kinda missed her. A lot. I don't know why, just that I missed exchanging banters with her. Toni and Francis are fun to hang around, but Liz' smartassness isn't there. There's also no one who could make the gears in my brain work haywire anytime. I sigh everytime I see their house across from my bedroom window.

The day before the start of our 9th grade, I got the biggest surprise of my life.

Standing in front of our painted fence was a really pretty girl with long, curly chestnut brown hair and deep emerald eyes. She wore a light green sundress that reached just inches below the knee and was carrying a basket full of stuff.

I quickly checked my look through the reflection on the window, and walked towards her with confidence. Yes, people, I tried to act cool in front of the pretty miss. I readied my best smile when...

"Long time no see, Gil."

It took me approximately ten seconds to react.

No. Fucking. Way.

This is Liz? THE Liz? B-But...but...no way!

I could literally feel my jaw drop when I processed the thought.

"Hello? Earth to Gil? Hey, what's wrong with you?!"

No. This really attractive female isn't Liz at all. I mean, the Liz I knew has flat-as-a-board chest while this girl in front of me has chest, though its still small in my standards. Not that I'm being a pervert, but you could definitely see that she has developing boobs. Secondly, she has long curly hair! The Liz I knew always kept her hair short or shoulder-length.

And really, sundress? Liz wouldn't even dare wear dresses. She always wore denim pants or baggy tshirts whether in school or at home. I laughed to myself. She really isn't Elizaveta Balaton Hedervary! Right?

"Brother! What are you doing?" Ludwig, my ever serious 12-year old little brother, asked as he marched towards us. He swiftly opened the fence, took the basket out of the girl's arms and let her enter as what a normal gentleman would. The girl walked swiftly with grace and stopped just an arm's length from me. She turned to my brother.

"Thank you, Ludwig. I was seriously wondering whether or not Gilbert would let me in."

"It's okay, Veta. I'm sorry if my _bruder_ was being rude. And thank you for the souvenirs."

They stood there talking while I felt lost and shocked again. So, this really is Liz? If Ludwig, the guy who never called people by their nicknames, called her 'Veta', then she must be the real thing. Liz is the only person in the world whom Ludwig calls by nickname. That's because he's really attached and fond of her.

They would sometimes talk for hours about things I really don't give a shit about, and that's how they bonded. He sees her as his older sister, and on very rare occasions, he calls her "Big Sister" or in German-_Schuester._

"I'm going inside." I said abruptly. Yeah, I know I'm being rude, but right now I'm too shocked to give a damn.

My brother sent me a 'what-are-you-doing-you're-being-rude' look while Liz just raised her brows.

I didn't care. I didn't wait for their response as I immediately turned and marched back inside the house. Probably straight to my room where I could ponder for hours. Damn. This is so not a good day for me.

* * *

End.


	5. Truce? (Part 1)

Chapter 5: Truce? (Part 1)

* * *

I pretty much ignored Liz since yesterday. It's the first day of Ninth grade and I'm getting junk out of my locker when Francis and Antonio arrived. Antonio, bless his good Spanish soul, had already greeted everybody within the hallways. And as for the Frenchman Francis' case, he already flirted with every girl within the vicinity.

I slammed close my locker and leaned against it. "What's up?"

"Francis broke up with Anna yesterday. Now, he's courting Marie." Antonio replied cheerfully. This guy's always bouncing with energy.

"Dude, already?" I shook my head.

Francis laughed and flipped his long blond hair. "What can I say? I'm just full of _amour._"

I was about to retort at how stupidly gay he sounded, but I noticed the sudden hush that filled the normally noisy hallway. I turned towards the entrance and felt my jaw drop.

Liz traversed with grace, seemingly oblivious to the way guys gaped at her and how the girls watched in envy. So...the sudden change in her appearance that I saw yesterday wasn't a dream after all.

She stopped beside me (our lockers are right next to each other, dammit) and flashed a small smile at the three of us. Toni hugged her, 'cause he likes hugging everyone, and she returned the gesture, albeit suffocated at the force.

"Eliza! How are you? Thank you for the basket of fresh tomatoes that you bought from Spain; my family really loved it. Mama wants you and your family to come to our house for dinner sometime this week, if you're all not busy..."

Liz (man, she has a lot of nicknames) laughed. "Of course we'd go, Toni. Maybe tomorrow night? I'll tell everyone. And do thank your mother for me."

Toni hugged her again for a good measure before releasing her all the while giving me a mischievous grin.

"Well, I gotta go and meet my cousins. See you later!" He waved then disappeared. There was an awkward pause before Francis faked a cough and excused himself, probably to make out with his new girl. That left me and Liz. Alone. Again. Man, I sometimes hate my friends.

The silence was definitely suffocating. My hands are nervously twitching and are starting to get clammy.

"What's up with you yesterday?" Liz finally asked after a few seconds of watching me.

I looked at my feet. I don't know why, but I can't seem to hold eye contact with her ever since yesterday. I mumbled a "Nothin'. Just surprised is all..."

She sighed. "You know, I'm not the only one who changed. You did, too. In fact, you've grown another foot. You're starting to outgrow me now."

I perked up at that. Really?

Now that I'd noticed, I was actually staring down at her. _Down._ Last time I checked, we were leveled in terms of height. Oh sweet delicious german beer! I'm finally taller than her!

"Kesesesese! That's because I am much more awesomer than you!"

She just rolled her eyes, already used to my antics. Slinging her backpack on her left shoulder, she closed her locker and looked up at me. Man, I couldn't get over the fact that I'm actually taller than her.

"Whatever, dork. If we don't start walking soon, we'll be late for class. C'mon."

Things finally felt right with Liz again. The walk towards our classroom was less awkward now, and more of our usual routine. You know, throwing curses and insults at each other and everything. I'm just glad. Really glad.

* * *

"Hey, don't you think Elizaveta Hedervary's hot?"

I paused mid-bite on my apple. Some random guy said that a few tables from where we sat and I visibly gone frigid. Are they seriously talking about her in the cafeteria? During lunch time? In my presence?

"Yeah." The stupid guy's friend said. "She's finally reaching the start of puberty, right? Next thing you know she'd have massive boobs and-"

I punched his face in no time. Then the other guy. Then chaos started.

I don't remember anything except that I was seeing nothing but red. And I might have a lingering memory of Toni and Francis straining my torso so that I could be rendered still. I'm not sure. Just the fact that I felt tremendously satisfied when I punched the guy and his friend's pathetic faces. It was totally worth getting detention for.

We all sat waiting outside the principal's office. My temper's still flaring even after that event in the cafeteria. Damn it. I am so not in the mood to talk and apologize for the things in which the fuckers deserved to get.

"You did the right thing, _amigo._" Toni said after fifteen minutes of silence.

"Oui. We don't care about what other people think. We know you've defended _Mademoiselle _Elizaveta's honor. It was very noble of you." Francis patted my shoulder in comfort.

The corners of my lips twitched upwards slightly. I really do have good friends.

* * *

I got detention for two weeks.

My mom was not amused. Actually, she was not amused when she heard I got detention on the first day of school. She was really mad and started nagging at how irresponsible I was, but then she became forgiving when I told her the reason why I got detention in the first place.

Dad was also unamused, but he did smile in the end. In fact, he patted me on the back and said: "That was a very manly thing to do. I'm proud of you, son."

Even Ludwig sent me a small smile as I passed by him in the living room.

Dad's comment actually helped my mood improve to the point that I stopped scowling when I was called for dinner.

* * *

Liz ran and hugged me tightly the moment I stepped out of our fence the next day. Ugh. I'm pretty sure Mom told Auntie who told Uncle who told Danen and Dietrich who told Liz about the fight yesterday.

I'm actually embarrassed and proud at the same time at how fast word spreads out in the neighborhood. I'm pretty sure everybody knew everything at this time.

Anyways, back to Liz: she's sniffling now. My eyes widened at the sound and I practically pulled her off me (gently, of course-what do think of me, a heartless barbarian?!).

"Damn it, don't cry. What the fuck are you crying for anyways? You weren't the one I punched!" I said, albeit frantic. I don't want to deal with crying girls 'cause I'm definitely not the comforting type, dammit.

Thank gods she stopped crying. I sighed, suddenly feeling like I was a few years older. I waited 'til she calmed down. Thank the gods again for it was cloudy, hence I could stay outside without suffering from my albinism for a while.

"T-thank you, Gil." She said after a minute of gulping air to steady herself.

"Yeah, yeah. It was nothing." I answered disinterestedly.

She didn't say anything after that, and we just started walking towards school in a silent understanding. I tried not to stare at her inappropriately for a prolonged time, but I couldn't help but agree that Liz has started hitting puberty.

I'm having that, too. But it'll be a few more years until I reached the peak of my growth. I just hope it wouldn't change anything when it comes to interacting with each other. Nor would it make things awkward.

* * *

Liz' payback came in the form of an egg.

Though I told her it was nothing at all, that stubborn girl still insisted that she'd get me something in return. I finally caved in to her pleas when she pretended to cry in the main hall in front of the student body, making me the bad guy. That bitch.

Embarrassed and pissed at her, I yelled an 'Alright already, geez!' to which made people satisfied and finally left us to our own devices.

Liz lifted her totally dry face and smirked in triumph while Francis and Tonio laughed their asses out. They even gave Liz a 'high-five' and snickered at my expense.

"Fuck you." I growled, though the curse sounded pretty harmless even to me.

That was pretty much the last time I got a chance to talk to Liz. We had different classes that day; girls' gym class was a day ahead from the boys'.

And the egg stuff was still placed carefully on my locker. Liz made me swear that we'd watch it hatch itself open today - something that made me puzzled. I mean, how come she sounded so sure of herself? That bitch, always full of surprises.

A few boring class hours later, we met in front of my locker. Toni and Francis decided to leave us alone that afternoon, for some reason, and I just shrugged that thought. Liz bounced happily as I took off the egg - which was placed in an intricate but definitely authentic bird's nest.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She squealed.

"Damn it woman, keep quiet will ya? We'll get there!"

When we heard a soft cracking sound, Liz and I looked at each other and at the egg in my hands. Sure enough, there was a small crack on the smooth shell. We started panicking.

"A-Ah! It's hatching! It's hatching! Hurry Gil, we need to go home!"

Needless to say, it was the fastest time we ever reached home.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey. So sorry for updating late! I was busy with school work and I went away to travel to join a competition. Teehee.


	6. Truce? (Part 2)

Chapter Six: Truce Part 2

* * *

The smooth surface of the egg started splitting in various directions. It looked like a maze with no exit. Liz and I stared, transfixed, as it started revealing its contents.

We watched from a short distance, a mere 3 meters or so, in which it was placed carefully on my desk with a bunch of clothes that resembled a poor imitation of a nest (Liz said it's warmer than the one she made). Nonetheless, we paid no heed to that atrocious DIY nest, and instead focused on the awesome event.

Normally when I read it on books, I don't find egg hatching interesting. The feeling's just different when it's happening right in front of you. It's very awesome and intriguing.

Anyways, the content's finally showing itself! I peered closer, but Liz, for some reason, suddenly giggled and just ducked behind me.

"What?" I asked, but she merely shook her head. Too bad, she didn't see the cute yellow chick emerge from the sea of broken shells.

The chick and I stared at each other for a prolonged time before it finally gave an awesomely (manly) cute chirp. I immediately fell in love with him. (I decided it was a 'him' because...well, just because.)

"Kesesese! I'll name you Gilchick! After the awesome me, of course."

Liz finally stood behind me. She let out a happy sigh and beamed at the chick, who chirped at her, too. Then proceeded to make fun of my naming skills by donning her haughty look.

"Gilchick? Seriously, Gil? You do realize it's a canary, right? A small bird?"

I gave a dismissive wave.

"Who the fuck cares? If it's a goddamn bird, then I'll name it Gilbird."

I picked the hapless little thing and cradled it closer to my chest for warmth. I glanced at Liz and felt the warmest gratitude bubble in my stomach.

"Thanks, Liz. Really. This is the best gift I've ever received."

Her teasing look disappeared and was replaced with a warm, sincere smile.

"You're welcome, Gil. I'm glad you like my gift."

* * *

Eversince I got Gilbird as a truce, things became easier especially on the way Liz and I treat each other. There' still some insults exchanged here and then, but somehow it borderlines harmless banter.

And now that we're back to be as close as we used to during childhood, physical fights became a norm these days. Don't worry, I always hold back - I learned to be a gentleman that way. Besides, its just sick and wrong to even think of hurting Liz intentionally. (I do hurt her during our brawls but I always made sure that it'll just result in scratches and bruises; and I know she does the same.)

Physical contacts like the occasional hugs or hand-holding also became a norm, something that our mothers- and our families and friends in general- greatly encouraged and appreciated. Usually when they're not looking, either Liz or I or sometimes, both of us would roll our eyes in exasperation. Gilbird, on the other hand, would chirp rather loudly whenever we do that-it's as if he finds it amusing.

Lake Ailateh also became our favorite place for hang-outs. It's awesome, like we totally own the place to ourselves and we can go whenever we feel like it. Usually when we do go there, Liz is in charge of lunch, I carry whatever she prepared and Gilbird would hover over us or sometimes rests on either one of our shoulders. Life, my friend, is awesome at the moment.

* * *

"For the last time, let go of my hand, Gil!"

"No, goddamnit! I will not waste any of my precious hours looking for you just like last time in which you got lost in this shitty mall full of shitty people."

He's exaggerating.

Okay, maybe not. But that was a one-time event! I swear it wasn't my fault I got distracted by that cute dress. And how should I know the way in and out of this giant mall? It was my first time seeing this mall!

Anyways, it took Gil 2 hours to find me and eversince then, whenever we go to the mall, he would always grab my hand and hold it with iron grip. But not too tight to the point that I couldn't feel my hand- it's more of a gentle but firm grip.

I won't ever admit this in fear of inflating his already huge ego, but I kind of love it when he does that. It just feels nice and it makes me feel I dunno...secure? Comfortable? I can't explain, I just know that it really feels very nice.

I pouted at his words and he, in turn, rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. Gilbird, resting on Gil's head, gave me a chirp. Damn bird, always siding with his damn master. You better be grateful that I can't stay mad at you 'coz I find you too cute and too lovable to do so.

"Ve~! It's Big Sister, Big Brother and Gilbird!"

We turned at the familiar voice. There, a few feet from us, stood the darling Feliciano with Kiku and Ludwig. His smile, as like that of his cousin Antonio's, was bright and sincere.

"Hi, Feli!" I gave him a one-armed hug and smiled at the two behind him. The yellow canary, which now flew over Feli's head, also gave his greeting.

I honestly hadn't noticed that I still held on to Gil's hand not until I saw Ludwig's gaze turn to our joined hands and suddenly blushed a deep red. Feli's smile turned chesire-like, Kiku not-so-discreetly took a picture of us with his camera and even Gilbird gave successive chirps that eerily sounded like a giggle.

My eyes widened in embarrassment then I remembered there's nothing to be embarrassed about. We're just best friends hanging out in the mall all the while holding hands. It's not that scandalous... right?

I turned to Gil and noticed his very obvious flush thanks to his very pale complexion. I don't know what he's thinking- he still hasn't let go of my hand and I couldn't read his emotion coz he was wearing his custom made super UV-protected sunglasses.

"Um." Was what came out of my usually snarky/witty mouth.

It was awkward, okay? I felt the tension looming over the five of us. The boys kept looking back and forth with each other while sending secret messages. I have lived with two very annoying older brothers and am friends with lots of guys and still I can't translate their looks/glances. Is this part of their so-called _"Bro Code"_?

As if sensing my discomfort, Gil cleared his throat and immediately I felt the tension disappear. Gilbird also returned to rest on Gil's shoulder.

"We'll leave you two now; we still need to visit that newly opened Japanese restaurant. I hope you two have a lovely date, and we're sorry for taking a bit of your quality time." Kiku said while giving us a respectful bow.

"Ve~! Ciao, Big Sis, Big Bro!"

Feli practically dragged the two. Ludwig gave me a small smile and a weird-looking one to Gilbert. It was like he was frowning and trying not to laugh at the same time.

There was a pause. Then: "We're not dating!" "This is not a date!"

But they were already too far to hear.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmm. I don't know what to feel about this chap. *sighs*

I hope I could write better in the next chap. Anyways, till next time!


	7. Crush? No way!

Chapter 7: Crush? No way!

* * *

Funny how puberty changes everything.

I mean yeah, the sudden growth spurt is friggin' awesome, and having your voice change from squeaky to manly is pretty awesome, too. But the downside? You also get to be hormonal/horny.

This is the time when girls are full of drama and guys can't keep their libido in check. A place reeking of hormones, testosterones, pheromones and whatever stuff that ends in -ones. Oh yeah, being paranoid also seemed to be a part of the package.

Anyways, 16 is a very difficult age for everyone. This is the exact moment when everybody goes into a period of rebellion and trying a lot of dangerous stuff. Like me, for example. I go to parties, drink booze 'til I pass out, have casual sex (or not), and tried out smoking, but I never do drugs and/or marijuana and/or pot. God, I promised myself I'd never go that far. I don't want to be a disgrace in the family and ruin any chances of going to college via soccer scholarship. Period.

That aside, my status in highschool improved greatly. I am now part of the "Jocks" which belonged to the top of the social ladder, along with what the student body considers as "popular". Thank God for my awesome kick-ass soccer skills. That ultimately resulted to a lot of 'acquaintances' therefore plenty of party invitations. Here, I usually go with my best buds -Toni and Francis, or with Liz.

Liz. God, I've been wanting to avoid her for months now. Unfortunately, she can't be rid of that easily. She's also part of the popular group, thanks to her status as the best swimmer in the whole friggin' town. That meant that we share the same acquaintances as long as he/she belonged in the popular group _and _we almost always get invited at the same party.

The reason why I'm avoiding Liz is because I get paranoid whenever she's around. Months ago, we were walking down towards the bus stop and Liz was talking about...stuff, and then the next thing I knew, I hit myself on the bus stop sign. Goddamnit, my head hurt like shit, but then I realized the reason why I hit myself was because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was actually staring at Liz' face. And yeah, by the time that sunk into my head, I blushed so deeply that Liz thought it was because of blood and panicked. A lot of similar stuff like that happened ever since.

Damn. Why was I staring at her face, though?

* * *

I started noticing things since I turned sixteen.

Like how Francis is slightly taller than Toni, but both guys are undoubtedly taller than me. How Ludwig, despite 2 years younger, looked like he could outgrow his brother in a few years in terms of height and body build. How the Vargas brothers react whenever someone comes into contact with their curls. The list goes on and on.

But what bothered me the most was my detailed observation regarding Gil. Like how his eyes turn violet-red when light bounces in the right angles, how he willingly does what popular people do but stayed away from drugs and marijuana and pot and generally people who deal with it, and how dedicated he is with soccer along with his teammates.

I'm also becoming increasingly aware of how often we'd have physical contact. It shouldn't bother me since we've been touching and hugging and whatnot years ago, but it does bother me. Greatly, even. Damn, sixteen does make you feel paranoid.

And I know it's just me, so I never dared telling anyone. Not even to my best gals - Bella and Mei, 'cause I know they'll start planting weird things in my brain. I honestly don't want to make things awkward with Gil, especially not after we finally patched things up the day Gilbird arrived.

* * *

My mom drilled me to be a gentleman. As a result, I've always been looking out for the only girl in my small circle of friends- coz you know, most of my close friends are guys.

At first I thought it was bothersome and now...I still find it bothersome. But at least this time I've adjusted. Things like looking after Liz when we're at a party together, waiting for her to finish her after-school activities, and driving her home safely admittedly pissed me off at first. I mean, come on, she's not a kid anymore- and she took self-defense classes with me years ago, for pete's sake! I could also tell that it pissed her off, too. But like me, she's also adjusted.

Right now, I'm doing my gentlemanly obligations. Instead of heading home immediately after soccer practice, here I was, waiting for her to finish showering. Her swimming practice and my soccer practice usually end at the same time; but Liz, being a girl and all, takes years to finish hitting off the showers. Ugh.

Footsteps echoed through the empty hallways and I looked up, only to feel annoyed.

Great. It hasn't even been five minutes and she's already surrounded by guys. Some are from the basketball team, others are from hockey and football. The swim team and soccer boys dared not to approach her after they discovered that Liz is always under my watch. Which is a definite smart move, coming from them.

And there we go-Matthias, that awesome Danish or the _Viking_ dude, calmly approached the damned horny guys after seeing my seething look. He talked to them briefly, pointed a finger at me, and just like that- the sissies fled in terror. Good.

"You're welcome." Matthias mouthed behind the confused female.

I nodded my head in thanks as I snaked an arm on Liz' shoulder. Hmm. I'll make sure no asshole will cause trouble for that guy and his friends. I hope that that's payment enough.

"What are you doing?" Liz asked. She's referring to my thoughtful look, not the arm on her shoulder. God knows how many times I've done that.

I gave her my shit-eating grin. "Nothin'. Let's go home."

* * *

"Dude, you're getting way overprotective with Eliza."

Was what came out of my mouth after I heard Gil's report on what happened yesterday after soccer practice.

"Huh?"

Poor Gil. He's really unaware of the death glares Eliza has been sending him all day. That was the 32nd time he warded off the guys who genuinely liked her.

"Gilbert, mademoiselle is not a damsel in distress. I'm pretty sure she's starting to feel annoyed with your…overbearing antics."

"Si. Exactly as what Francis, mi amigo. Eliza can take care of herself. Besides, if you keep doing this, people might assume that you have a crush on her."

Mi amigo's albino-caused pale skin turned vivid red at that. He dropped his pizza on the floor in shock. Dios mio, what a total waste of good food.

"W-what?! Me?! Crushing on Liz?! No way! That's just gross, dude. Blegh!" Here, he gave a gaggling noise.

Francis and I shared looks-complete with the raised eyebrows and all. Vehement denial and tomato-red flush. Huh. Looks like our amigo is finally stepping into the road of amor.

Discreetly, an unhappy Francis slapped 50 bucks on my awaiting palm. I knew puberty would make them start realizing their feelings for each other. My mama always told everyone that they'd end up together. I believe in destiny and fate too, so I decided to bet with Francis.

"Fusososososo~!"

"What? What's so funny?"

Oops. I forgot we were still talking to Gilbert.

"Nothing, Gil. Lo siento. I'm sorry. Just...let Eliza be, okay? She can take care of herself."

"Oui. She needs to have a boyfriend, at least."

The glare Francis received from the Gil obviously indicated he said the wrong thing. Sigh. Oh, well.

* * *

"I just don't get why Gil's being overprotective. I mean, I appreciate the act, but it's too much."

Bella did her infamous chesire-like grin and leaned closer. Mei wasn't with us today-she called in sick because of flu-so Bella and I are the only ones in our usual table.

"Ooh, looks like somebody's got a crush on you." The Belgian girl said while pointing at Gil's table. The boys were huddled together so they didn't see her pointing at them.

I blushed, much to my horror. "What? No way. Gil's like my brother."

"Is he, really?" She probed. "And, darling, I can't blame him-you are quite a catch. Besides, why else would he sneak glances at you? Which, by the way, is pretty much obvious to everybody."

My face blushed deeper-if that was possible. I poked my lasagna then lifted my head to the boys' table. Gil was already staring at me. I was shocked, but for the sake of acting as if nothing bothered me at the moment, I gave him a small smile. He returned it, thank goodness and went back to their heated discussion.

"See?" Bella practically gushed.

I just shook my head, still unconvinced, and let her fangirl about our future 'babies'. The heck.

* * *

End of Chapter.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update. I was quite busy with my life. (And my growing love life-which, after 3 years in college, I finally _finally _have a boyfriend! Haha!)


End file.
